En busca de lo desconocido
by Ewiii
Summary: Bella una famosa detective, hace una mision en la que encuentra a su gran amor..¿alguien lo impedirá? ¿intentaran matarse, antes?
1. Isabella

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertecen, solo juego con mis ideas sin animo de lucro.

* * *

-Srta Isabella..

-Digame Jacob.

-Ehh, el jefe la llama, dice que vaya a su oficina.

-Voy en unos minutos Señor Black, puede retirarse.

-Ehh, como ordene, decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Arrugé la invitacion de fiesta de Janelle, me arreglé el cabello y salí de mi oficina, dirigiendome a la de mi padre.

¿Yo?, soy la mas famosa detective de Washington, nunca se me ha escapado un caso, ladrones, secuestradores, todos me temen..

Mi padre es el jefe de la empresa de secuestradores, guapo, fornido y el uno de los mas pagados detectives de la historia de Estados Unidos..

¿Yo?..la segunda por supuesto..desde que me descubrieron, no he dejado ni un solo caso incompleto, los pretendientes..me sobran, aunque no me interesa el amor, creo que es una porqueria, solo me interesa el trabajo, las misiones y la justicia.

Mi única amiga, Janelle , es una chica que salvé de unos secuestradores, ¡ja!, fué pan comido, ella solo tenía 13 años y yo solo 15 malditos años, ella ahora tiene sus 18 bien cumplidos, ¿yo?, 20 años..6 años de experiencia..

Jacob..es un inexperto, un antiguo amigo de la Push, según mi padre; ni me acuerdo de él, lo exploto.. sí, muchas veces los empleados han dicho que mantengo una relacion con ese, ¡jamás! no sería rompe cunas, el solo tiene 17, y tiene novia..se llama.. ¿Leah?, nunca había escuchado un nombre parecido, parece que tambien la conozco, tampoco me acuerdo.

Escuché el timbre de mi celular.. me lo suponía, mi única y mejor amiga..Janelle.

-Hola Janelle, ¿levantada tan temprano?

-Ehh, si Bella, ¿cómo pasaste la mañana?

-Muy bien, ¿ya se acerca tu cumpleaños, no?

-Asi es Bella, justo para eso te llamaba.

-Sueltalo ya, Jane.

-Voy a celebrar mi cumpleaños con una cena y una visita al centro comercial.

-Al centro..comer..cial?

-Asi es, van a ir, Ang y tu, mis mejores amigas.

¡Angela! La chica mas bonita de mi antiguo instituto, ella es calida, buena onda, pero no el tipo de chica que eligiría para ir de shopping, pero bueno, todo por Janelle.

-¿Como la conoces?

-Estaba comprandote tu regalo, hacia un par de meses, y me encontré con una chica que también quería comprar el conjunto, entonces empiezo a jalonearme con esa chica, luego nos separan y de la nada nos empezamos a reir, nos botan y nos hicimos mejores amigas, ¿no es lindo?

_No, pensé_

-Claro, este..¿pasado mañana no?

-Sip, el viernes, ¡¡cae viernes mi cumple!!, ¡¡wii!!

_Ajj, hiperactiva, como siempre, pensé_

-Iré Janelle, mañana te confirmo todo.

-¡Bravo!, te quiero infinidades amiga, llamame a este número mañana en la noche.

-Claro, ehh ahora tengo que cortarte, tengo que hablar con mi jefe, te veo luego Jane.

-Ok, ¡Bye!

-Bye.

Por fin, pude llegar a la puerta de mi padre sin contratiempo y..

-¡Jacob!, ¡que has hecho!

_-_Perdoneme, señorita Isabella, ahora lo limpio.

-Espero que lo hagas, y ademas ¿con que permiso estás comiendo helado en hora de trabajo?

-Perdoneme, me dió hambre.

-Si tiene hambre vayase a su casa, pero no se moleste en regresar.

-Está bien señorita, no lo haré mas.

Por fin pude abrir la puerta..

-Padre, ¿para que me llamaste?

-Bella, que lindo te queda ese conjunto

-Gracias Charlie, ¿te acuerdas quien me lo compró?

-Ehh, ¿yo?

-Siempre.

-Bella te llamé para un nuevo caso..

-Cuentame todo.

_-Ehh..._

* * *

Siii yo de nuevo, aquí actualizando ahora esta nueva historia , se me ocurrió esta idea, agarré la compu y me puse a escribir.

Como pasaron el año nuevo? espero que bieen! muchos exitos a todas mis queridas vampiras (:

Gracias por los rewiews a todas mis historias, amo todos y me hacen saltar como Alice.

Referente al capitulo, pues si, Bella es fribola y amargada, pero tiene un enorme corazón, ¿que le dirá Charlie?, ¿que pasará en la fiesta de Janelle?, ¿cuando aparecerá Edward?, no se preocupen todo en los proximos capitulos..

Pronto actualizaré Curiosidad peligrosa, Un día de Locos y este nuevo fic..Espero que les haya gustado un monton..

Espero sus rewiews!! solo pulsen el boton verde de aqi abajito y alegraran a una personiita, mas rewiews, mas rapido actualizaré.

Besos enormes para todas mis queridas fans de Twilight y espero sus rewiews!!

Imaginary Person.-


	2. Datos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia, menos Janelle y Pancha, pertencen a Sthephenie Meyer, eso SI la trama es toda mia.

**N/a: **LA LEY DE ESTA HISTORIA SON LOS REWIEWS, DEJEN MONTONES DE ELLOS, ES SOLO UN SEGUNDO!

_

* * *

_

-Bella te llamé para un nuevo caso..

_-Cuentame todo._

_-Ehh..._

-Ehh, los señores Newton hicieron una denuncia a la policia, entonces los policias me llamaron.

-A ver dime lo que te dijo, le dije preocupada.

-Ok Bella, me respondió mi padre.

_

* * *

_

-La oficina de detectives Swam, dije atendiendo la llamada del teléfono de emergencia.

_-Buenas tardes, ¿Jefe Swam?, me dijo una voz gruesa y nerviosa._

_-Asi es,¿ con quien tengo el gusto?, le dije._

_-Eric Yorkie._

_-Eric, que gusto,¿ que tal el trabajo?_

_-Muy bien Charlie, y usted,¿ que hay?_

_-Todo va la mar de bien,¿ pero cuentame cual es el problema?_

_-La familia Newton me mandó una denuncia esta mañana, cuenta que estaba caminando por su casa y que en ese preciso momento encontró un cuerpo.._

_-¿CUERPO?, dije casi gritando._

_-Asi es Charlie, dijo que estaba desangrado, sin vida y que presentaba señales de haber sido mordido por una bestia salvaje._

_-No lo creo Eric, estamos en una ciudad no en un campo _

_-Tenía señales de haber luchado por su vida sin ningun resultado._

_-¿Mostraba signos de bala o de golpes?_

_-No señor._

_-Eric , no creo que haya de preocuparse, pudo haber sido su perro o algun animal salvaje que mayormente algunos extranjeros traen de su pais._

_-NO ME ENTIENDES CHARLIE, ESCUCHAME._

_-Ok pero no grites._

_-No es el unico caso que presenta denuncia, hay mucha gente que ha muerto con las mismas señales._

_-¿Como a que hora se producen estos asesinatos?_

_-En la noche señor._

_-Ok, le hablaré a Bella y ella encontrará al culpable._

_-Me siento mas tranquilo, su hija me produce cierta confianza, dijo aliviado._

_-Ok, buenas noches._

* * *

-Que horrible papá, dije angustiada.

-Asi es Bella.

-¿Cuando empezará la busqueda del culpable?

-La proxima semana, Bella.

-Ok, ¿me puedes decir donde empezaremos?

-Esto..Bella, esta vez no te acompañaré.

-¿QUE?, le grité, como lo voy a hacer sola, nunca lo he hecho sola.

-No estarás sola Bella, por las dudas, te acompañará Jacob.

-¿QUIEN?, ¿JACOB?, volví a gritar.

-Bella, primero, no grites en MI oficina, si tienes tanto deseo de gritar anda a la tuya, segundo, Jacob ya está listo para hacer este tipo de tareas, tu serás la primera al mando y le diré a Jacob que siga todas las ordenes que tu digas.

-Ok, me acompañará Jacob, pero eso si te digo padre, pobre de Jacob que no siga todas mis indicaciones porque le va a ir muy caro, yo misma lo tiraré a los delicuentes.

-Bella..el es un inexperto.

-YA DIJE, grité y salí de la oficina.

Me encontré a Jacob limpiando la gran mancha de helado que dejó caer al frente de la puerta, rayos, manchó mis zapatos.

-JACOOOB.

-Srta Swam, perdoneme por la mancha, lo borro enseguida.

-Llama a Pancha, ella lo limpiará.

-¿En serio señorita?, gracias, dijo aliviado.

-Tu.., lo señalé con el dedo indice, entra a la oficina de mi padre, te está esperando.

-Ok, Bella.

-ISABELLA PARA TI.

-Pero, a usted le gusta que le llamen Bella.

-Lo se, pero todavia no ganas mi confianza, hasta que no lo hagas, nada de Bella, ¿entendido?

-Entendido jefa.

-Eso me gusta, ahora dirigete a la oficina de Charlie.

-Ehh, claro.

-Cuento hasta 10 y no estas ahí y..

-Ya voy.

En eso se tropezó el inutil.

-1..2..3...4..5!, conté furiosa.

-Ya voy, y entró a la oficina.

El resto del día pasó entre pleitos con mi asistente, gritos con mi papá y llamadas de agradecimiento.

Cuando llegé a mi casa, lo primero que hize fue ponerme mi piyama que consistía en un polo rosado manga corta y un short rosado con cuadros y mis pantuflas.

Lo segundo que hice fue prepararme una sopa instantanea y un jugo de naranja, luego me senté en mi sofá, prendí mi televisor y me puse a ver las noticias matutinas.

Luego lavé todo y me dirigí al telefono para llamar a Janelle pero antes, a mi padre para que me diera permiso.

-¿Diga?, dijo mi padre.

-¿Charlie?, le respondí.

-Bella, ¿que pasa?

-Te quería pedir permiso para algo.

-Habla

-Pasado mañana es la fiesta de Janelle y...

-Quieres que te de permiso.

-See.

-Claro que si Bella, anda, solo mañana haces doble horario.

-Con gusto padre, ¿entonces quedamos asi?

-Asi es nena.

-Gracias, bye.

-Bye.

Me dio un sueño tan profundo, que no llegé a llamar a Janelle, ni siquiera llegé a mi cuarto, solo me eché en el sofá, cerré los ojos y soñé con lo que nunca imaginé... _vampiros_.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no hay mucha acogida a esta historia :(

NECESITO ACOGIDA, POR FAVOR UN REWIEW.

gracias a todas mis vampirezas por sus rewiews en mis otras historias, si no veo rewiews, ya no sigo con esta historia, asi es que deja un rewiew, te lo agradecere mucho.

Bueno cuidense muucho y dejen la ley: rewiews.

Imaginary Person.-


End file.
